Office scandal!
by blade-of the-azure-sky
Summary: what happens when you meet a player killer and you confess your love for another rekiXBalmung lemonyaoiO.O
1. Default Chapter

Okay this is a new thing that i am making since i have just completed one of my other fics rated r for sexuall contact and other stuff

disclaimer: i no own anything just my little bit of thinking and certainly no anime except for the little mini comics.-.-

Balmung glanced over at his assistantand smiled .

"Well Reki I'm going to the root town for the inspections who knows what hackers might do when left alone."Balmung said walking up to the chaos gate.

"Wait balmung I'll go with you." Reki said running up next to him turning red.

"Suit yourself." Balmung said chuckling.

"What you may find boring may be fun for me. Besides it is better than paper work and reports."Reki said debating.

"You've got me there Reki-bozu." Balmung said patting Reki on the back.

"You know I think you do that on purpose, I really wish you wouldn't call me that." Reki said as they warped out.

:Mac Anu:

"Balmung." Reki said

"What is it Reki find something?" Balmung asked seriuos for a change looking down at the blushing Reki.

"Balmung I...(Argh what am I thinking I can't like Balmung he is my partner not to mention a guy.) Oh it's just that i wanted to thank you for taking me it's almost like a mini vacation from everything else." Reki said looking into Balmung's eyes.

"Well you know the choice was yours to come I didn't even say anything."Balmung said smiling.

"Oh...okay.Huh?"

"What is it Reki?" Balmung asked.

"Over there a twinblade." In the alley next to them was a twin blade striking a wavemaster till he died and then ran off.

"Reki lets go we have to catch up to him before he gets away." Balmung said running then reki took off after him. When the player reached the chaos gate they listened to the keyword he said. "Glistening sunny spring." Balmung said as they warped into the field which was covered in snow "Reki move!" Balmung said pushing Reki out of the way as a mei ani cruz spell hit Balmung sending him flying him flying down the hill where they stood.

"Balmung!" Reki cried as the twin blade they had followed to the field turned into an Alucard a monster found in Dun Loriag."Why is a monster of that level here and why was it in discised as a twin blade? Freeze!"Reki shouted. a circle surrounded it then a gold ligh emmitted from the circle and the alucard disapeared. Reki half ran and half tripped down the hill seeing a hous and hotspring trying to find balmung.

He finally found him leaning against the house."Balmung are you okay?" Reki asked shaking him. "He's unconcious great just what I needed. Ah what am I going to do ah I know someone might be someone in the house I'll go look." Reki said walking into the house "Hello." He said but no one answered it was empty besides the futons chairs and lights. He picked Balmung up and brought him into the house laying him on one of the futons "Geesh he's heavy." Reki said laying into the other futon."I guess I'll take a nap while waiting." He said dozing off


	2. in the spring

okay so yeah this is chap two of my new dot hack woot and now i would really like to thank salem kitty gurl gor the review made me actuallly want to continue what i started okay so her is chap 2 and this time i will try to make it as long as possible now with out further ado

Balmung;shut up

me:okay sniff T-T

A hour and thirty minutes later Reki awokeand confused of his where abouts he looked around the room remembering little by little. "Oh yeah! i was with Balmung when... Balmung!"Reki shouted rolling over on his side, but the futon lying next to his was completely empty.

He could hear splashing noises coming from the spring down the hall. " Huh who's there?" He asked getting up. walked slowly down the hall passing three rooms. he could see a figure moving through the steam emitted from the hot spring.

Creeping closer and closer to the entrance of the spring he could finally make out the figure. there standing in the middle of the spring was a completly nude Balmung. Reki's eyes widened he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He searched the blade masters body it was skinny but very muscular.

Reki's eyes trailed along the smooth skin of Balmungs back and down the spinal cord. he trailed down the spinal cord when something caught reki's attention the smoth texture of Balmungs butt. He continued to look down at his slim legs "( Oh my god he is so damn sexy)." Reki thought to himself.

Then balmung turned to his right. Reki could see his chest and all its glory with the sun shining off of it. But then Reki's eyes widened even more for even this was a suprise he had glanced down to see Balmungs full erection it was at least twelve inches long. Reki looked away as fast as he could considering the fact that know his own erection was growing.

"(Ahhhh what the hell am I thinking why am i so turned on my Balmung? Do I really like him that much?)" Reki asked himself trying to forget about what he had just seen.he started to walk away just as the worstthing that could've happaened or so he thought.

"Reki." Balmung said. "(Oh shit what the hell am I going to do now he knows I'm here? I guess I can't run this really bites.)" Reki said bitting his lip.

"Reki what are you doing over there? get in the water is perfect." Balmung said smiling seductivly.

" U.um okay Balmung reki said stripping down and grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. he walked into the spring and sat at the opposite side of Balmung to keep some distance.

" A little shy aren't we Reki?" Balmung asked chuckling.

"Maybe I guess a little." Reki said closing his eyes and laying his head back. He felt something touch his erection and his head jolted up and opened his eyes to find balmung staring sraight at him. "Eh Bal..." Reki started but he was cut short. Balmung leaned in locking their lips together battling against Reki's tongue sucking vast amounts of salaiva. Reki broke free gasping for air "Ah Balmung w.what are you doing?" Reki aske trying to break free.he could feel something rubbing against his erection again this time he knew what it was it was in fact balmungs erection. "And this is really awkward."

"What is so awkward about love?" Balmung asked taking hold of Reki's erection.

Reki started moaning as Balmung stroked up and down his erection. "Y.you love me?"

"Yes very much so in fact how about you? Does the little wave master have feelings for me?" Balmung asked seductivly. "(What is up with my mind do I?) Y.yes I do!" Reki shouted. "Well thats good." Balming said biting on Reki's ear. Reki started moaning as balmung started sucking on his neck leaveing red marks. He let go of Reki's neck and went for his right nipple and started nibbling on it.

"(It feels so good.)" He thought to himself as he started moaning even louder. "Balmung started sucking on his stomach making his way down ward leaving red bruises. He finally reached Rekis erection and took off the towel. He lifted reki onto the ledge so he could do more . He started licking up and down Reki. He got to the head and licked the entrance making Reki moan even louder "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Balmung!"Reki moaned "Please more." Balmung took that as a sign and took Reki's head into his mouth his tungue licking the little bit of precum from him.

Balmung then took all of Reki's erection in his mouth wrapping and unwrapping his tongue around it. Reki could barely control himself he could feal himself reaching climax. Balmung moved his head up and down Reki. He grabbed Reki's ass and inserted a finger. Balming started moveing even faster. "Aaaaaaaaahhhh. B.Balmung I'm going to..." But before he could finsh Reki released his semen into Balmung's mouth. Balmung let go and licked every drop off his now softened arousal.

okay i end there if you want to know what happens next please r&r


	3. in the spring pt2

okay next chap i am going to finish ds scene and then more will happen please read and review.

Balmung smiled once more tasting Reki in his mouth. "Mmm not bad Reki." Balmung said making Reki blush. Balmung continued and inserted a second finger stretching Reki making them move like scissors. Balmung began thrusting in and out of Reki's ass

"Aaahh B.Balmung." Reki moaned. Balmung inserted a third finger, stretching Reki even more. He took out all of his fingers.

"Reki are you ready" Balmung asked before he continued any futher.

"Y.yes I want you in me." Reki said whimpering

"Alright I'll go easy on you." Balmung said putting his erection at the entrance of Reki. He began to push into Reki inch by inch. He was over whelmed with pleasure. Balmung made sure he was all the way in before he pulled himself out

"Aaaahhh Balmung." Reki moaned even louder. Balmung thrusted back in and out hard and fast. He could feel himself almost reaching the edge. He started moveing even faster. Reki took ahold of his own arousal and started stroking up and down. Once Balmung saw that he smacked Reki's hand away and did it for him. Reki was being over whelmed by pleasure he was about to cum again. He could see Balmung's exprestion he could see he was almost ready too. He started moaning louder as Balmung moved faster.

"AAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh B.Balmung Aaaahhh s.so good" Reki screamed. Balmung smiled and then he heard Reki yell even louder. Reki had came in his hand and it wasn't long before he would to. Balmung licked the semen from his hand and moved faster and faster until he gave one big moan and filled Reki with his own semen. He collapsed ontop of Reki exausted from the work out.

Reki felt Balmung's warmth as he layed on him he felt safe. they both dozed off not caring of the situation. They just needed each other and that was all there was to it.

-

okay so yeah there was chap three and i'll be back with 4 later buh bye mona mis RR and i shall love you forever


	4. when in reality

okay so like thank you child of dark blaze for your review and also rogue destiny I agree with you on the whole cute couple thing if it wasn't i wouldn't have wrote this in the first place. now on with the next chap RR please-

**IN the head of Reki: Reki sat in a dark alley way crying he was alone cold and hungry. "Where is everybody why am I alone I am cold I need a savior ." He started crying even harder his cloths were in shambles and and bruises all over his body. "Your not alone I'll always be there for you." A voice said. "W.who's there." Reki said stutering. And out of a light came Balmung . He sat down next to him and emrased the soaking Reki "I'll be hear for you until the end of time. I wasn't here but I will always protect you from now on." balmung said kissing the sobbing Reki.**

Back in reality. Balmung ,the decendat of Fianna, lie bare naked on top of his assistant Reki. He smiled at him for a second and looked uo at the sky it had stars and the full moon glowed brightly above them. He decided to wake the sleeping reki so thery could log off. He shook his shoulder but could not wake him all he got was a soft moan.

"Oh well I'll just let him sleep." He said getting up and putting on his armor. He felt the gentle breeze of the wind making his muscles smoother. He picked up the nude reki and brought him back into the house and layed him on the futon. He took one more look at Reki's glamorous body and leaned him up against the wall.

He started to dress Reki trying as hard as he could not to awaken him. "I'll see you soon." The Blade master said logging off of the world and returning to reality. He leaned back in the chair remembering all the events that had just happened "(If only it was real...) W.wait that's it"He shouted jumping out of the chair hearing it bash against the floor. "Oops." He said wlking into his room. "(yes I can go to his house using the spare key he gave me!)" Balmung thought easily opening the yop drawer of his dresser.

And laying ontop was the key he found his keys and rushed out the door and jumped into his car. He rode for about ten minutes then pooled into a drive way of a one story whire house with shutter windows. he Rushed to the front door and knocked the wasn't an answer. "Hmm okay there might something wrong if he doesn't answer,all the more reason to waltz right on in." he said to himself inserting the key and turning it to the left.

He walked into the house it was pretty big but he went straight towards Reki's room down the hall to the left . He stopped at the oor to see Reki passed out with his head between his arms next to the key board.Balmung smiled and took off the headset and put the controller away. he picked up reki and put him in the bed. he stood there for a second and crawled up next to him"(Ican wait a little bit longer.)" He thought smiling as he soon fell asleep.

so like whatcha think RR please


	5. late!

okay everyone thanks bunches for the reviews i know i don't update alot but i'll try harder newaysokay here's office scandal chap 5.

Balmung and Reki lie sleeping in the bed, Reki awoke from the sleeping bliss and stared at Balmung. "(I wonder how long he has been here,)" Reki remembered the monster they had encountered yesterday and gasped. "( I need to do some reseach on that monster.)" Reki said jumping out of bed. he went to the computer and started typing as fast as he could.

: Balmung dreaming.:

_**"Reki where are you?" Balmung yelled running through the streets of Mac Anu. He ran into a twin blade player quickly appologized and kept running. He finnally found Reki in one of the alleyways, but all wasn't right Reki was laying on the ground with bruises and blood all over him. "I.I'm to late."**_

Balmung's eyees shot open. He looked around, searching for Reki and saw him sitting at the desk. He was typing furiously with a stressed look on his face. Balmung laughed and got of the the bed. He walked over to Reki, throwing his arms around his neck.

Reki stopped typing and looked at Balmung. Balmungleaned on one knee so he could be eye length with reki and leaned in their lips touching and they locked. Balmung and Reki's tongues were battleing twisting and twirling . Balmung moved his hand down Reki's chest , and moved it under his shirt. Reki gasped as he started pinching and massaging his right nipple.

Balmung broke the kiss and started nibbling on Reki's earmaking reki moan even more. "It feals better in real life, doesn't it?" Balmung asked moving to Reki's neck. he started kissing it, but then sucking leaving red marks on Reki's ,pale, skin.

"Y.yes so much better." Reki moaned growing erect. Balmung started to move down towards reki's right nipple, he started licking and nibbling on it over and over. he slowly left kisses trailing down towards Reki's crotch he unzipped his pants pull ing them off revealing Reki's blue bokers. Reki turned his head and looked at the cloak on the computer and his eyes grew wider.

"B.Balmung get off, we're going to be late."Reki yelledtrying to get up.

" I don't care." Balmung said, pushing Reki back against the desk.

"You should care, if you're late again you'll be fired!" Reki shouted.

"Oh no I forgot about that you get dressed i need to get my labtop." Balmung said running out the door.

Reki got dressed and a a few seconds later Balmung rushed through the door.

"Okay lets go before we have tolisyen to lios." Balmung said setting up the the gear on his computer. They both logged on and were in a dark room.

"I hate this place, it's to empty, besides a few chairs and computers." Reki complained sitting down on a chair rolling it over to a computer and started typing.

"What are you working on so hard Reki?" Balmung asked bored.

"Well I have been doing some reasearch on the monster we were attacked by." Reki said then pressed a button. In the center of the room a tube with a shadow in it appeared. "This monster is in fact a shapeshifter. It can tranform into anne or any monster it wants," Reki said scrintching his eyes"But thats not all it also has the power to use data drain."

"Data drain but how, where was it made?" Balmung asked confused.

"I did some searching on the message boards and I found that it even turned on it's creator. Right now he's in the hospital he was data drained." Reki sighed.

"What was the man thinking making such a powerful monster. Reki good job do some more research maybe we'll find something else." Balmung said giving Reki a kiss. Just as he did the new administrator of sigma sevre walked in. She was blond haired gold eyes and pink dress with white wings. She was of the heavy axeman class. Her name was Alicia and had a crush on Reki,she backed away and warped out with and enraged look on her face...

whee okay i am going to end it there will this alicia cause trouble in the world R&R please


End file.
